Various techniques are known in the art for delivering content to wireless users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,052 describes a method and system for performing content prefetching for a wireless portable computing device (PCD).
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0161831 describes a content and traffic managing system. A mobile device is connectable to users and to content providers via communication links. The system tracks various parameters over time, and schedules communication in relation to predefined or projected content responsive to user content-related behavior, user communication behavior, user external behavior, and parameters of communication links.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0021211, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for content delivery that includes including defining a guaranteed prefetching mode, in which content is continuously prefetched from a content source to a communication terminal of a user so as to maintain the communication terminal synchronized with the content source. One or more time-of-day intervals, during which the user is expected to access given content, are identified. During the identified time-of-day intervals, the given content is prefetched from the content source to the communication terminal using the guaranteed prefetching mode.